Endlessly
by D.N.Angel girl
Summary: Es un song fic super triste sobre Severus y Lily espero les guste Por fa dejen RR!


Disclaimer: Bueno como todos saben ninguno de esteos personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ pertenecen a la grandiosa y genial JK Rowling y esta historia (un poco depresiva) no la hago con fines de lucro solo lo hago por entretenimiento. :)

A/D: Es mi primer song fic asi que les pido por favor que no sean tan malos (se que mi historia esta un poco deprimente pero es que esos dias estaba muy triste) espero les guste es un Severus/ Lily y espero que tambien consigan la cancion ya que Muse es genial y sinceramente a mi me encanta esta cancion. Ojala tambien dejen reviews

_**Endlessly**_

_**Muse**_

**_there's a part in me you'll never know (Hay una parte en mi que nunca conoceras)  
the only thing I'll never show (la unica cosa que nunca mostrare)  
_**

Es el último día que pasaremos en Hogwarts. Te veo sentada cerca del lago recargada en ese árbol, donde van a menudo esos estupidos engreídos de los merodeadores, y estas tan hermosa con ese cabello rojo fuego que me hipnotiza, nunca sabrás lo que realmente siento por ti se que es el sentimiento mas bello y puro que he sentido toda mi vida pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa ni siquiera tu por que se que lo nuestro es imposible seria la deshonra para los Slytherins sin mencionar mi familia que jamás admitirían a una _sangre sucia_ pero…

**_hopelessly I'll love you endlessly (desesperadamente Te amare sin fin)  
hopelessly I'll give you everything (desesperadamente te daré todo)  
but I won't give you up (pero no te abandonare)  
I won't let you down (no te decepcionaré)  
and I won't leave you falling ( y no te dejare caer)  
If the moment ever comes ( si el momento llegara)  
_**

De repente volteas y me ves con esos hermosísimos ojos verdes que tanto adoro y sonríes, adoro cuando haces eso sabes que solo con sonreír te daré todo lo que pidas, por eso solo seré tu mejor amigo tu ángel guardián que jamás te abandonara y te protegerá de todo daño si llegara a ser necesario pero tampoco quiero caer en ese juego donde se que perderé hasta la razón por que lo se y también se que tu realmente solo me quieres como amigo…

**_It's plain to see it's trying to speak (Es llano ver que estas intentando hablar)  
cherished dreams forever asleep (sueños acariciados por siempre dormidos)  
_**

Me pides prometerte que nunca te decepcionaré y nunca te dejaría pues tenias el presentimiento que saliendo de Hogwarts nada volvería a ser igual, te lo prometí, pues si ya había tolerado que empezaras a andar con Potter, no te perdería por un presentimiento, parecía que dirías otra cosa pero simplemente preferiste callar, fue entonces que soñaba que decías que jamás quisiste a Potter que siempre me quisiste a mi pero que le hiciste caso a el solo para darme celos, simplemente eso no sucedió solo me abrazaste y comenzaste a llorar tarde en reaccionar pues no entendía tu actitud, te abrasé y trate de consolarte como mejor podía …

**_hopelessly I'll love you endlessly (desesperadamente Te amare sin fin)  
hopelssly I'll give you everything (desesperadamente te dare todo)  
but I won't give you up (pero no te abandonare)  
I won't let you down (no te decepcionare)  
and I won't leave you falling ( y no te dejare caer)  
if the moment ever comes ( si el momento llegara)  
_**

Después solo te disculpaste por tu actitud mientras yo te tendía un pañuelo para que secaras tus lagrimas y así lo hiciste, te levantaste y me dijiste adiós y te llevaste mi pañuelo ya que venia Potter con sus amigos y no querías que nos vieran juntos solo para evitarme problemas lo único que hice fue susurrar "Adiós, te amare hasta el fin" pero ya ibas muy lejos para escucharme empecé a caminar por el lado contrario para evitar encontrarnos…

**_  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly(desesperadamente Te amare sin fin)  
hopelessly I'll give you everything(desesperadamente te dare todo)  
but I won't give you up (pero no te abandonare)  
I won't let you down(no te descepcionare)  
and I won't leave you falling ( y no te dejare caer)  
but the moment never comes( si el momento llegara) _**

Hoy ya hace tiempo de aquella tarde pero lo que me hizo recordar aquello fue que mientras esperaba noticias del señor Tenebroso, Lucius Malfoy vino a buscarme diciéndome que el Señor había caído y que debíamos huir –ingenuo- pensé- no sabe que ya estoy del lado de Dumbledore solo para cumplir la promesa que le hice a Lily de que no la dejaría ni la decepcionaría, pero Lucius dijo algo que me saca de mis pensamientos logra decirme que EL Señor antes de morir logro matar a los Potter excepto al pequeño, sin pensarlo dos veces salgo desesperado a buscar a Lily.

No puede ser verdad lo que me dijo Lucius simplemente es imposible, Lily no puede estar muerta no pude haberle fallado en la promesa que le hice no se como pero llegue a su antigua casa, estaba destrozada consecuencia de que ahí se había desarrollado una gran batalla. Vi una mano blanca corrí a ver y encontré lo que nunca en mi vida había imaginado, eras tu con ese pelo color rojo fuego y con los mismos ojos solo que cerrados por aquel terrible destino que no me permitió estar ahí para protegerte y vi que agarrabas algo con desesperación, era el pañuelo que te di aquel día en el lago el día que me prometí protegerte contra todo y contra todos no pude mas y me puse a llorar como un niño, te había fallado no estuve ahí para cuidarte, no basto con arriesgar mi vida siendo espía infiltrado del Lado Oscuro y trabajar para la Orden y lo peor fue que nunca te dije que te amaba que nunca tuve el valor para demostrarte que yo hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ti, pero mis estupidos prejuicios y lo que diría la gente no me dejo ser feliz a tu lado , ahora los demás no te devolverán a la vida para que yo te diga lo que siento, solo espero que me esperes en otro mundo para que ahí te pueda decir lo que realmente sentí por ti…


End file.
